Someone's changed
by Alively
Summary: Drugs, sex, and violence were things that were never related to Hermione Granger...but we all make mistakes.
1. It did

1. IT DID

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express just in time. She was out of breath after running from the parking lot due to a distraction. Well, it wasn't as much a distraction since she chose to do it.

Hermione thought had changed over the summer but not in appearance. She still had her bushy hair and know-it-all look. She had changed in her manner. She was some tight-ass jumped up on books and grades, even though she still took in interest in these two things. Hermione was what some might call a slut.

Well, I did say some. In her mind it was completely fine to fool around with whatever guy took her fancy and today that lucky fellow happened to be Harry.

Harry had, well let's just say, taken very well to Hermione offer. They found an abandon car down behind the station and soon the windows became extremely fogged and moans could be heard echoing of the walls. Lucky for them it was a deserted back alleyway.

Hermione smirked at the clear memory of it all. Harry was good with his lips but didn't have much to back them up with. Oh well, at least she was satisfied for now.

She walked down the corridor looking for Ron or Ginny. Harry, unfortunately, didn't make it back in time to catch the train but Hermione knew he was smart enough to get to hogwarts somehow.

She found Ginny sitting with Dean, Neville, and Ron in a compartment close by and sat down near the window, having no inclination to start into the conversation. She stared out the window idly for what seemed like an hour and finally decided to get some work done.

She took out her transfiguration book and started to study until Ron so rudely interrupted her.

"Where's Harry, Herms? Wasn't he with you when we went into the station?"

"Ron, I have no clue where he is. He said he had to go to the bathroom before we went through to the platform and I haven't seen him since," she replied, hiding her smirk behind her book. Ron would eat up anything Hermione said. He was like putty in her hands ever since she fucked him. At least he was good in bed.

Ron stared at Hermione, then decided to go and search. He left the compartment and Hermione went back to her book. Soon, the silence Ron left behind was broken as Ginny and Neville struck up a conversation. They talked about god knows what as if it were the most important thing in the world or as if they loved the sound of their voices. Hermione and Dean sat next to each other, hermione with her book and Dean looking bored as heel. Before she realized what exactly was going on, he had put one arm around her waist, grazing her ass, and she had her free hand lying lazily on his inner thigh. He smirked as her eyes met his and as Hermione was about to come with an excuse for her and Dean's quick escape, the compartment door slid open.

"My, My, My. What have we hear," Drawled Draco Malfoy. He looked over the compartment with disdain meeting glares from almost everyone in the compartment. As his eyes settled on hermione, the smirk he had worn a second before was replaced with something resembling the look on Deans face a minute before. Hermione met his gaze, smirking herself as he stood there. Before he could say one more words, Ginny closed the compartment door in his face.

Hermione returned back to her book, taking her hand off a very put-off Dean. The rest of the ride passed normally and when Ron finally returned, he seemed worried and continued for the rest of the train trip to bombard Hermione with questions. Hermione could care less and dodged them all with half-hearted shrugs of her shoulder.

As the train finally stopped, Hermione got off first, since she was after all, head girl and should, after all, help the first years. She stood there with Ginny, who had decided to wait with her as the boys went to the nice warm castle, and she checked that all the first years were with Hagrid twice. When she was finally satisfied that her job was done, she trudged up to the horseless carriages and before she knew it, was seated at the Gryfindor table trying hard to keep her eyes open.

When Dumbledore had finally finished his speech and most of the students were stuffing their mouths, she noticed the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy sat at the very end, looking, as usual, as if he owned the place. She glanced at his cronies sitting around him. He was well likes, or greatly feared, but whatever it was, hermione wanted him.

Before long, dinner was over as well and the headmaster was approaching hermione. She knew what was coming and greatly anticipated it. A new room was just what she needed. It would be so much quieter and she would get away from all the other distractions the Gryfindor common room presented.

Dumbledore wasted no time in getting to the point for he was quite full and only desired a bed."Ms.Granger, I have no doubt that you know that you have a new dorm and that you will be sharing it with Mr.Malfoy." Hermione took this as old news, knowing quite well that Malfoy was the Head boy. "I will take you two to your common room now, a please don't dawdle for I am quite tired already without trudging up more stairs." Dumbledore finished his sentence and turned rapidly on his heal towards the oak doors. As he moved, Malfoy suddenly appeared behind him, smirking again.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and followed Dumbledore, who was moving faster then Hermione would have liked. She had to jog to up with him and soon she heard Malfoy coming up behind her. After climbing five flights of stairs and going down more corridors then she could count, Hermione slammed into came to a halt just in time to not Knock down Dumbledore. Malfoy was not as fortunate and slammed into hermione, she luckily stood her ground and Dumbledore continued to stare at the millions of tiny portraits on the wall. Hermione noticed that Draco did not get move after he bumped into her and she could feel everything, Everything that was going on with him. She walked sideways to get away from Draco and stood next to Dumbledore, who was now muttering under his breath.

"Which one could it be? Now, let me think. Ah, yes, of course." At this revelation, he turned to face Hermione and Draco.

"Now listen closely, for I will not repeat myself. This is your new common room." Hermione stared blankly at him. Surely a corridor could not be there common room. Malfoy was about to voice Hermione's thoughts when Dumbledore cut him off.

"To enter, tap these two portraits with your wand in succession. They will open up into your new common room. I will tell you your duties tomorrow at breakfast. I am going to bed now, something I would advise you to do also." He gave them a once over look then walked-ran down the corridor leaving the two heads in a very uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Hermione did as the Headmaster had told them and tapped the portraits. They immediately folded into the wall, which was quickly disappearing and soon a door stood in front of her. She enter with Draco following a few seconds later. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the fireplace, seeming unimpressed by the decorations. Hermione, on the other hand, was stunned. She didn't show it, though, in case Malfoy thought she was stupid. She walked over to the coach and sat down. Neither of them spoke a word.


	2. Or not

2. Or not…

They sat in their new common room, the sexual tension almost too much to handle. Hermione sat on the coach, determinedly looking at the fire. Draco could not take it any more. He wanted her so much. She had grown curvy over the summer and he had grown more handsome if it was possible.

He did not want to wait anymore. The sexual frustration building inside of him burst. He moved over to the couch, which Hermione sat on and before she could even respond, Draco pulled her up and placed his lips firmly on hers. He chose the coach instead of the bedroom because it was closer, and he didn't want to wait. He was never patient and wasn't starting now.

Hermione ended up on top, her legs tangled with his. When she finally regained consciousness, her fingers went right to work. She pulled her hair free so the golden brown curls cascaded over the two intertwined body. Draco gripped her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Draco soon had both Hermione and himself free of their school robes. He slipped his hand under her shirt, savoring the feel of her warm touch against his massive erection. He stroked her firm ass and soon moved his hands to her front.

She shuddered from head to toe as he raised his knee against her hip, pinning her against him, releasing a moan of pure lust.

At this change in position, they went tumbling to the ground, causing hermione to wrap her legs tighter around Draco's body.

Once on the floor, Draco removed Hermione's muggle sweater, flinging it into the pile of clothes collecting in front of the fire. With the sweater out of the way, Draco went to work on the bra. When he finally uncupped her breasts, he parted their kiss and gently cupped one of them into his mouth.

She moaned again, which told Draco to continue. He stripped her of her skirt. He slid between her legs and moved slowly, finally sticking a finger into her. He worked, alternating fingers and tongue until she let go. She released a moan followed by screaming Draco's name over. She moaned again, which told Draco to continue. He stripped her of her skirt. He slid between her legs and moved slowly, finally sticking a finger into her. He worked, alternating fingers and tongue until she let go. She released a moan followed by screaming Draco's name over when she hit her climax. She shuddered long after it was over.

She regained her senses once more and set to work on Draco. She knew exactly what to do, being experienced with both Ron and Harry. Her hand settled over his erection. She teased him, making him moan into her mouth, causing her to tear off his pants. Soon they both were naked on the floor, feeling each other's bodies against there own caused Draco to go mad. Again hermione was on top of him, allowing him to slip into her. She moaned again as he screamed her name at the top of his lungs.

He entered into her, much to her pleasure. He began to thrust in and out and soon she cane up to meet him. They reached their climax together and finally let go of each other, panting on the floor.

It should have ended there but neither wanted it to. Draco proceeded to pick Hermione up and carry her back to his new room, paying no attention to the astonishing decorations inside. He laid Hermione down and soon they were at it again. It went on all night, never giving either a chance to catch their breath.

**I wish I could tell you a story about a girl who does whatever someone expects but she doesn't. The scene above never happened, however much you wish I did. Let me tell you the real story about one slut.**

Hermione stared into the fire until her eyes got heavy. Draco had moved tone of the plusher chairs sometime in the last hour and, like Hermione, stared at the fire. Finally, Hermione moved.

She stood up, waking Draco from his dream-like state. She gave him a once over, and grinned, seeing as how he gave her glance almost every second. When he glanced at her again, she met his eyes, smirking now, and with a twist of her wrist, said

"Night Ferret." Draco eyes twitched at this simple insult, and Hermione new he was back to his old self, Old Draco Malfoy, King of the Idiots, Prince of the Rude and God amongst green ants. How could she have ever been interested in him? She could have scolded herself right there but she it would make no difference.

'Draco is Hot,' she thought, 'and he does look better then most of the guys at this school. Maybe he fucks better then them too. Well, there's only one way to find out.'

Her thoughts should have ended there, but like every story, it didn't.


	3. Unattached right?

2. Unattached…right?

The window grew foggy as Hermione slipped off her school robe and tossed it on the floor. Not long after, she stood naked in the room, waiting. She was tired from the long walk up the numerous stairs to her bedroom and wanted to finish quickly.

----

Draco stood by the window in the commonroom, waiting for the water to turn off so he could enter the bathroom Hermione occupied. He figured she would just take a shower and so to bed, leaving him free to do what he wanted.

When the water finally shut off after what seemed like hours, he walked to the bathroom door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As he stepped into the room, he was greeted by quite a "pleasurable" sight."

----

Hermione stepped into the hot tub and sunk into the soothing bubbles. Her eyes had grown droopy the second she stepped in and was just about to fall asleep when she heard a sharp intake of breathe.

Draco stood in the doorway, stunned. Hermione stared at him, almost completely covered in bubbles.

"Oh Malfoy, If you wanted to join me you could have just asked." Hermione smiled mischievously at him as he tried to regain his composure.

When he finally recovered, her words sunk in.

"I always knew you were a bad girl, Mudblood, and I could use a good fucking." He stumbled over these last words as he moved over to the tub, taking off his robe in the process. To his surprise, Hermione started to smile instead of backing off.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Draco as he took of his pants and boxers.

Hermione laid there smiling, thinking hard as he moved closer, now almost completely naked.

'Damn he has a good body. He is probably really good in bed. Wait, I should make him wait. I mean why take one egg when I can have the whole basket. I loved to see his reaction if I turned him down.' She laughed out loud at her thoughts, causing Draco to stop only a couple feet away from the tub.

"Well Draco," she gave him a once-over stopping on his 'package'. He followed her gaze as she said the next statement. "You look to short for me."

It took Draco awhile to comprehend what she had just said but when he finally worked it out, he blushed and took a quick glance down again.

"Oh come on now Mudblood," once again regaining his composure, "I now you haven't seen larger. You want me so why play this silly game. Just fuck me already. I know you've wanted to since you saw me in the compartment on the train. I also know that you have gotten around with at least one person in almost house but Slytherin. So why not fuck someone from every house." He finished, his smirk returning to his face.

It was Hermione's turn to lose her cool. Fortunately, she was better at this game then Draco. She decided what to do in a matter of seconds.

Draco watched as Hermione stood up, also naked, and got out of the tub. She walked over to her towels and covered herself with one, throwing the other one at Draco.

"Oh god, cover it up, before I burst out into tears of laughter. King of Slytherin my ass." She turned to her door and walked toward it, leaving Draco stunned.

As she was about to shut the door behind her when she had a brilliant idea. 'Just to keep it fresh in his memory,' she thought.

She walked back into the room past Draco, who stared intently at her. She reached her pile of clothes and bent down to pick them up. 'Here comes the fun part.'

"Oh my." she said as innocently as she could as she 'accidentally' dropped her towel. She didn't put the towel back on until she had all her clothes folded neatly, giving Draco quite a lengthy view of, well, everything.

Draco couldn't tear his eyes away and stood there stunned until she closed her door. From behind her door he heard her say

"Night Ferret," and burst out into triumphant laughter. 'Damn it,' Draco thought as he undressed and got into the shower. 'She'll never let that go. I guess I will have to fuck her another time.' His smirk returned to his face after his last thought and soon was in bed, falling asleep, not hearing one thing coming from Hermione's room.

-------

Hermione walked around her room, laughing to herself at what had just happened. She fell onto her bed laughing at remembering at Malfoy's face when she told him his Dick was small.

She laid there for a while before she noticed the tapping outside her window. She turned her head, expecting it to be some note from someone to come over for a good fucking session. She was wrong. Harry hovered at her window, smiling slyly. Hermione knew what he wanted.

She opened the window, letting Harry in. He immediately took off his robe, throwing it on the chair next to the door. Hermione desperately needed this, craving sex more then ever after her little scene with Draco in the bathroom.

Soon the two of them were lying in Hermione's silk sheets, panting heavily.

"So how did you get here?" Hermione asked, talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Isn't that obvious. Broom. Sure it took awhile but I knew you would be here to keep me energized. He took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. She looked him straight in the eye, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You this is just for fun, right?" Hermione asked, double-checking.

"Of course, and I think I need a little bit more fun before I leave.

Hermione knew what he meant and soon the windows were fogged once more and moans were quickly overtaking the silence.

Harry soon left, without a word. He kissed Hermione on the cheek, more as a friend then anything else, and hopped on his broom, flying out the open window.

Hermione decided to read before she fell asleep but the day's escapades seemed to have taken more energy out of her then she thought and soon the book slipped out of her hands.

-------

He blew the mess of red locks falling lazily in front of his face as he mounted his broom and toke off through the window. He soon found himself outside Hermione's window and without a sound, dismounted in front of her bed. She stirred as he crawled on top of her, taking off his shirt.

"What time is it?" said Hermione nonchalantly as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Barely eleven," he said as he took off his pants and slipped under her sheets.

"But I told you to come at twelve. What if someone saw you?" said Hermione in half worried tone as she also took off her pajamas.

"What, didn't you miss your own boyfriend?" he said as he bent down to nibble her neck.

"Of course."


	4. The pros and cons of Whores

**4. The pros and cons of whores.**

Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night, hearing screams coming from the adjoining bathroom. He lazily got out of bed, walking over to the door. "What the fuck could be wrong with the mudblood now. Probably some portentous nightmare…or' he thought to himself. He dared not think of the other possibilities, being a pureblood, but who would hear his thoughts." She might be having a wet dream about me.'

The thought itself caused his crotch to enlarge. 'Damn mudblood.' Just then he realized what he was doing. He was slowly walking towards Hermione's bedroom. He caught himself just before opening the now shaking door. 'Damn Granger, she's making me act like a horny 14-year-old.' He quickly removed his hand from the doorknob and walking back to his room, now trying intently not to listen to the screams still coming from Hermione's room.

He slammed the door behind him, half-hoping it would wake the fucking Griffindor up. He reached his bed, not noticing the half naked figure laying on it, only thinking about what he would do to the mudblood if he had her now. He almost crushed the figure as he fell onto his bed and didn't take notice of her until he felt his boxers being pulled off.

He stared down, seeing a head of bushy brown hair. He stared at the figure, unable to move out of pure shock, then the girl looked up at his face, having successfully unclothed both herself and Draco.

"Fuck Pansy. How the fuck did you find me?"

"Oh come on now Draco, I am in Ravenclaw. What did you expect, some stupid prat who couldn't work a locating spell. You know you shouldn't leave your window open, to easy access, " finished Pansy Hermann.

She, like Hermione, was a slut. No wait; the better word for her would be whore. She was smart when it came to the male body, and could tell you every technique there was to pleasure a guy sexually. Unfortunately, she wasn't as good at performing anything remotely sexual. She was one of many of Draco's toys, each one deluded in their own special way.

Pansy was at the top of this deluded list. Firstly, she believed that she was Draco's only fuck buddy. Secondly, she believed that for whatever reason, Draco and her were in love and some day were going to get married. Thirdly, she believed she was a sex goddess and had taken Draco's virginity and had him craving her ever since.

In reality, it was quite the reverse. Draco hated and despised everything about her, and only fucked her to get back at some bastard Ravenclaw who had received higher points on a potions assignment. Draco took his revenge by taking this boy's "One True Love," and fucking her until she begged him to stop. The boy was heartbroken and when he tried to avenge his loves violation, was sent to the Hospital wing with some nasty skin condition and missing bones.

"Draco, come on, I know you want me." She stared longingly at his boxers, which Draco had firmly pulled up around his crotch again.

"Pansy, I told you if I ever felt like I needed one of your fucking horrible blow-jobs, I would hang myself. Now get out of my room before I erase you permanently from my life."

The girls face had gone from a contorted look of playful sexiness that looked more like a grimace then anything sexy had quickly turned to a look of fear mixed with disbelief. She regained her stupid air of sexiness and again tugged at Draco's boxers. He stared at her before forcibly pushing her off his bed.

"I said leave NOW." This time she got the message and hurriedly grabbed her broom and bra, which she had flung off during some part of their encounter and headed toward the door.

Draco stared at her as she crossed to the open window, and again he saw only a bare back and that bushy brown hair. The sight triggered something in his crotch, bringing his lower half to life.

As Pansy reached the window ledge, she felt her broom leave her grasp and heard it hitting the wall opposite of her. She felt an icy breathe on her neck causing her to shiver.

"Maybe I can use you tonight."

She felt his hardened manhood against her ass. Her panties were slipped off by one finger as she fell onto his bed once more. Another finger slipped inside her, causing an intake of breathe. The alternating fingers caused her to climax quite fast and soon she was taking part in wrestling match, on top of Draco at one point, and under him in the next moment. Draco won.

As he pushed into her, she let out another grasp, causing him to pump in and out of her until he felt his climax coming. As he neared the end, he picture Hermione's naked body in his mind, and as this picture became clearer, he screamed out Hermione's name.

Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, he found a very pleased Pansy. She had her eyes closed in satisfaction and as she opened her eyes, she seemed so caught up in the moment that is soon became evident that she heard nothing of Draco's little outburst. She smiled at him and then tried to cuddle with him.

She received a rather hard shove out of the bed and caught her broom just in time as it was flung at her.

As she flew out of the room, Draco pulled back on his boxers and with his pants not controlling his head anymore, he went to investigate the sound in Hermione's room again.

As he entered the dark bathroom, he was surprised to find Hermione's door open and the water in the bathtub draining. He was surprised he didn't hear Hermione start the tub didn't think much of it as his thoughts were concentrating on the open door. As he walked closer, he could just see Hermione's open window and decided to watch the figure's now silhouetted against it.

As Draco watched, the taller figure mounted his broom and as he was about to set off, Hermione grabbed his arm and quickly pecked him on the lips.

Draco didn't want to watch anymore. He knew what Hermione had done and his stomach sank as he realized what the sounds coming from her room were. He quickly turned his back to her door and walked back to his room. As he passed the bathtub, it dawned on him why it had been running and upon his second glance over it, he noticed a pair of boxers thrown carelessly next to it. 'Fucking Weasel,' was all he could think of as he shut the door to his bedroom and locked it.

As he reached his bed, he heard a shriek come from Hermione's room.

-

If Draco would have only stayed outside Hermione's door, he might have seen what happened to that particular Weasel as he flew out of Hermione's window.


	5. Older Men are more creative

5. Older men are more creative.

The figure screamed. He fell of the broom as though he had forgotten how to fly in a matter of seconds. The body fell in slow motion as she watched it out of her window. The mass of bloodstained red hair lay sprawled across the wet grass. The breathing was rapid and rattled with pain.

Hermione shut her window as the figure fell through the cold night air. 'Fucking git.'

She turned around to leap into bed but a pang of guilt struck her hard. She rushed back to the window and flung it open. Below her, the figure tried to move but feel back with a rather loud intake of breath.

The pang of guilt hit her again as she saw the pain filled face look up at her. Thinking hard, Hermione ran back to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. Just as she got back to her window, she heard the unmistakable sound of Malfoy's door opening.

'Oh shit, he coming her to see what's wrong. Oh shit, oh shit. What the fuck do I do?' As she stood there, the mangled body lying outside and the curious Malfoy outside her door, she racked her brain for the strongest locking spell she knew. Just as Malfoy rested his hand on the door, Hermione screamed out "Fretaecane." She watched as Malfoy pushed the handle and to her great relief, couldn't open the door.

As Malfoy struggled with the door, Hermione looked back to the window. She floated the now unconscious body up to her window again and placed her on her bed. After several more spells, Charlie woke again, grimacing with pain as he Hermione standing over him.

Hermione knew exactly why Charlie had fallen out of the window. She had told him to leave, and because Charlie was stubborn, forced him onto his broom He flew out of the window and obviously thought it would be smart to fall of his broom so Hermione would have to take care of him all night. His might have worked, if he hadn't done it every night over the summer.

"That's not funny. You could have died, you fucking git. Don't think that just because you're fucking injured that you can stay here. Get off your lazy ass and get out of here before someone finds you." As Hermione stared down at her pitiful excuse for a boyfriend, he pulled her down on top of himself. He let out a little gasp of pain as she hit his bruises but that only turned Hermione on. As Hermione rubbed up against his erection, he let out a moan. In seconds, Hermione was back under the covers with him, and taking his robe off, which conveniently had nothing under it because Charlie's boxers had gotten thrown off somewhere.

If the two had finished what they just started, even the open window would have fogged up. I did say if because just as Charlie's robe came off, Hermione's locking spell was broken.

Hermione tossed the robe, just like she had the boxers over her head as she crawled on top of him. Unfortunately, the pair was to preoccupied with each other to notice the Robe never hit the ground.

Draco heard the scream come from Hermione's room as he crawled into bed. Normally when Draco heard a scream coming from anything associated with mudbloods, he would have enjoyed it well it well it lasted. Draco might have sat in his bed listening intently for any other signs of pain to enjoy but his curiosity overcame any joy he could have gotten out of Hermione's screams.

He silently got out of his bed and crept towards the mudblood's door. He was about to open the door when he heard another scream come from Hermione's room. It sounded more like a word then a real scream but it still spiked Draco's curiosity. He tried to open the door but, as he half expected, it was locked.

"Fuck," was the only thing Draco could say several unsuccessful unlocking spells later.

Then worry sunk in. At first Draco pushed away all feelings other then curiosity but now he stood their, fear for a mudblood washing over him.

Draco couldn't believe what he was about to do as he ran downstairs to the fireplace. He was about to help a mudblood. 'Shit, she's gotten to me. What the fuck am I doing this for?' He didn't stop though. Grabbing a handful of flu powder, he threw it into the fire then quickly flung his head though.

"Professor Snape's office."

In seconds, the potion's teacher stood next to Draco who was quickly describing what he had heard coming from Granger's room.

"Well Draco, I wonder why you're so worried. You haven't let a mudblood get to you, have you? I would expect more sense from a Slytherin and a Malfoy."

Draco couldn't help wondering the same thing himself but wasn't about to tell the Head of Slytherin anything truthful.

"I thought at least Granger could get in trouble for annoying me or, if something did happen, she would be sent to the hospital wing for a couple week and be out of my hair."

"Then let's go see if Ms. Granger is alright, shall we?" Snape said as his robes billowed toward Hermione's bedroom door.

He opened the door as Draco came up behind him but Draco didn't see Hermione sprawled across the floor like he had expected. Instead, Hermione was sprawled across the bed with Charlie Weasley. Draco never thought of Hermione as someone who would go for older guys.

"Well, well Ms. Granger," said Snape, catching the robe thrown over Hermione's shoulder. She looked up from her bed and Draco felt a twinge of guilt as their eyes met.

"Someone's in Troub-," was all Snape could get out before the spell hit him.

Normally, I won't put any author's notes in this but I really need help. You see, I haven't decided what happens next so I need you guys to answer this following question:

Who should send the spell?

Hermione

Draco

Charlie

Please put your answer in a review. Thanx.


End file.
